


My only regret

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I just want you to know that.





	My only regret

Our story starts in Angelina and George Weasley's house. While their son Frankie is on a play date with George's twin brother's son Fred II, George is about to have a very meaningful conversation with Angelina.

Angelina asked, "What's up with you today, Georgie?"

George said, "I've been meaning to tell you something that has been on my mind for a while now."

Angelina smirked. "Oh, is that what that sound is then?"

George scowled. "This is serious, Ang."

Angelina insisted, "Go on then."

George told her, "My only regret in life is not asking you to The Yule Ball. Fred beat me to it and I know that this may sound crazy, but I've been thinking about it for a long time now. I just wish that it had been me who had worked up the courage and asked you, not my twin."

Angelina smiled. "Georgie, that was a long time ago. Besides, you never even liked me in that way back then."

George stated, "I know, but I think that I did like you in that way then. I just didn't want to stand on Fred's toes."

Angelina reassured him, "I'm all yours now, so you need not regret something that happened years ago."

George beamed, "I'm glad that you chose me, Ang."

Angelina chuckled. "Fred went off with Hermione, so I was stuck with you."

George grinned. "I bet that you're glad you got stuck with me though."

Angelina responded, "I am."


End file.
